1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement with a mobile phone.
2. Related Art
An arrangement with a mobile telephone is disclosed in WO 95/28789. This arrangement comprises a base station, an adapter and a mobile telephone, with the base station and the adapter being connected via a cable, and the mobile telephone being plugged into the adapter. Depending on the type of mobile telephone that is connected, and which is identified by the base station, for example, by means of an identification unit which is arranged in the adapter, this unit sets a large number of operating parameters for use of the mobile telephone which is connected to the adapter. An arrangement such as this has the disadvantage that, when the mobile part is identified by means of a contact that is made or by means of an associated number produced by contact links, the base station is suitable only for mobile telephones whose technical data is known at the time that the base station is produced. This means that the base station is not suitable for newly marketed mobile telephones. Even the use of a memory element in an identification unit which is arranged in the adapter and which transmits identifying data to the base station does not completely overcome the problem of what is referred to as upward compatibility since this does not allow the technical data or the technical performance of the base station to be changed, either. Thus, by way of example, a new type of mobile telephone which requires a charging voltage which cannot be provided by the base station cannot be charged.
A further disadvantage of the known arrangement, which will also be of particular interest to those who are referred to as fleet operators, is the complex and hence expensive design of the base station since, in fact, this component would need to be provided in every vehicle.
WO 98 11747 A has disclosed another arrangement with a mobile telephone. In this case, two or more subscriber stations with a hand-held radio telephone and base stations can communicate with one another or with a central communication device, preferably in a large volume vehicle, with the communication device itself providing the connection to a station outside the vehicle. A central computer coordinates the respective telephoning devices with the radio network, including additional functions.
Such an arrangement does not provide matching for different mobile telephones to a universal base station.
A similar device has been disclosed in EP 0 831 667 A1.
Finally, DE 200 15 036 U1 has disclosed a mobile receiving device for use in a drinks holder in a vehicle, in which the hands-free device is completely integrated in the receiving device. The mobile hands-free device has no further associated base station.